


Blue Eyes and Blonde Curls

by Taylorrandi94



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Softie Rio occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94
Summary: This was not what Rio was expecting when he learned one of his stores got robbed.Sort of follows the show, mostly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SOOOOO...I HAVE THIS THING, IT'S PRETTY MUCH A DISEASE AT THIS POINT WHERE I WATCH A NEW SHOW AND USUALLY THERE ENDS UP BEING A COUPLE THAT I JUST LOVE. NOW MORE OFTEN THEN NOT, THEY BREAK UP AND I'M LEFT HANGING HIGH AND DRY OF COURSE BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I WATCHED NBC'S GOOD GIRLS AND IMMEDIATELY FELL IN LOVE WITH RIO AND THEN WITH RIO AND BETH WHICH LED TO ME READING ANY FANFICTION I COULD GET MY HANDS ON FOR A WEEK STRAIGHT AND NOW I'M HERE...THE CHARACTER IS NOT ME. SHE HAS MY NAME JUST BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO LIKE MY NAME. I DON'T HAVE BLONDE HAIR OR BLUE EYES. IT'S NOT ME! I LOVE BETH AND RIO BUT FOR THE STORY AND TYPE OF CHARACTER I HAVE IN MIND, BETH WON'T FIT UNFORTUNATELY. WHAT CAN YOU DO? I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY.  
> READ RESPONSIBLY.

Taylor Angela Marks was kind of a combination of her two sisters. While she looked more like Beth with her height, her long curly, strawberry blonde hair that reached down to her waist and curvy body and was responsible like her, she also had Annie's humor and 'live life to the fullest' mentality but Taylor also had another side to her that she got from her mother. Coy. She was a deadly combination.

''Relax Beth I'm fine I just woke up. I was up all night grading papers and I just passed out sometime through the night,'' Taylor rolled her eyes at her older sister Elizabeth Irene Marks Boland. ''Annie said she was coming over sometime early this morning after she drops Sadie off at Greg's. How is the trip so far? Well what do you expect when you wanna cross the boarder into Canada? Yeah. Sure thing. I'll call you later Beth. Kisses to everyone..except Dean. Love ya!'' Taylor smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

''I'm here biatch!'' Beth and Taylor's other sister Annie Louise Marks called into the house as she stepped in.

''Hey,'' Taylor smiled. Annie whistled.

''Look at you in your sexy negligee. If I didn't know you any better I would think you got laid.''

''Sorry. It's just comfortable. I am still the last virgin on the planet,'' Taylor handed Annie a diet coke.

''Which is why I am the best sister in the world and got you this,'' Annie smiled and pulled something from her bag. ''Ta-da!''

It was a personal vibrating handheld waterproof massager.

''A massage wand?'' Taylor questioned.  
''Nuh uh my dear naive baby sister. This is the vibrating massager, for those hard to reach places if you catch my drift,'' Annie raised her eyebrows at her sister. Taylor copied her.

''You got me a vibrator?''

''I figured you could use it for the next two nights you'll be stuck at the casa de Boland,'' Annie pointed out. 

Taylor laughed. ''I appreciate the thought but masturbating in my big sister's house where her children sleep and play doesn't really get me in the mood.'' 

Annie deflated.

''But I will keep your gift for when I go home,'' Taylor smirked causing Annie to cheer.

''I'd love to be at that show darlin'.'' 

Taylor and Annie gasped and turned towards the voice. Their eyes widening in fear at the three men holding guns in their sister's living room.

''W-Who are you? What do you want?'' Annie questioned while trying to block her younger sister from sight as best she could.

''Relax sweetheart. I just need you to call over the other Boland bitch so we can all have, a little talk.''

''About what?'' Annie asked.

''Oh about the money you stole from us,'' One of them, who was the only one talking, smirked.

Taylor looked at him in confusion. ''What money?''

''The money you and your sisters robbed from the grocery store baby,'' He stepped closer to Taylor's face, watching her intensely.

Taylor began to laugh without realising it, causing the men to get angry. ''You think my sisters robbed a grocery store?'' She looked over at Annie and her laughter came to a screeching hault. ''Y-You didn't Annie. Y-you couldn't!'' 

''We desperately needed the money Taylor,'' Annie defended before turning to the scary men. ''She didn't have anything to do with it, we didn't even tell her we did it.'' 

The ring leader with a tattoo of an eagle covering his neck looked at Taylor for a moment before smirking.

''Look I really don't give a damn. Call your sister and whoever else helped you and tell them to get their asses over here. Now.''  
.  
.  
.  
Beth, Ruby, and Annie held hands while the main man watched them. He looked over at Taylor who he told to sit away from them at the island and smirked before giving her his jacket to cover up, much to everyone's surprise. He lead down and whispered something in her ear causing her to blush and nod without saying anything.

''I'll be back very soon to collect ladies. Be ready,'' Eagle tattoo guy smirked and looked back at Taylor before leaving with his boys. 

''I'll come back for my jacket too doll face.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

''You robbed a grocery store,'' Taylor said out loud after what seemed like hours of silence.

''What are the odds that a gang uses Fine and Frugal to stash money. The store _I_ work at!'' Annie threw her hands up in the air with frustration.

''You robbed a grocery store.'' The three women looked over at Taylor who was just staring into space.

''We're so sorry you got involved in all of this but we'll take care of everything,'' Beth promised.

''You _robbed_ a _grocery store_ ,'' Taylor looked up at them. ''How did this happen?'' Her sisters and Ruby looked at each other.

''Dean cheated on me with a girl who I'm pretty sure isn't even old enough to drink yet and mortaged our house..three times.''

''Greg and Nancy are suing me for custody and I can't afford to fight it.''

''Sara needs that kidney, now.''

Taylor looked at them and sighed. ''Why didn't you just come to me?''

''Because you're a teacher and they make shit money,'' Annie shrugged. Taylor looked over.

''Thank you Annie but I manage my money a lot better than you and I don't have any children. I don't even have a pet to feed!''

''Are you telling me you have 30k stashed away,'' Annie crossed her arms in doubt.

'' _Yes_!'' Taylor exclaimed. The women looked at her in surprise causing Taylor to sigh. ''Gather up the rest of the money, _return the porche_ , and then let me know what's left. I have to go home, away from all of you, and just sit and stare and wonder what just happened.''

**.**

**.**

''We're still missing a little over $60,000,'' Beth sighed.

''I only have $35,000 I've managed to save,'' Taylor followed Beth's sigh.

''I don't think our new pals are going to accept $25,000 less than what we apparently owe him,'' Annie noted.

''They are not our 'pals','' Beth grimaced.

''Maybe we could ask him to just give you a job to do to take care of the rest?'' Taylor asked.

''A job? We all know what that intels.'' They looked at Annie curiously. ''Drugs. Up our _asses!_ '' Annie explained.

''What other choice do we have? Just try and tell him: no drugs,'' Taylor suggested.

''Speaking of which, what did the hot one whisper to you?'' Annie asked. Taylor looked up to see the rest of them watching her curiously.

''He just..he was just hitting on me. He told me some..inappropriate things he wanted to do to me. He was just trying to scare me, no big deal.''

''Son of a bitch.''

''Bastard.''

Taylor shrugged and looked away. ''What are we gonna do about the money?''

**.**

**.**

''There has been a development.''

“What kind of development?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA! COMMENTS PEOPLE, COMMENTS.


	3. Chapter 3

''What am I looking at right now?'' Taylor questioned her sisters. ''What am I even looking at right now?'' Taylor yelled in disbelief at the tied up man on the floor of her sister's children's treehouse.

''We can explain,'' Annie tried to reassure her.

''Can you?'' Taylor asked. Annie shook her head.

''Not really.''

''He was trying to rape her and go to the cops,'' Beth explained while Annie nodded vigorously.

''So this was your solution?'' Taylor sighed. ''This isn't robbing a grocery store, this is kidnapping!''

''We can't worry about him right now. Our new _acquaintances_ said they would be here five minutes ago so we should go quickly. Taylor stay with him and stay out of sight,'' Beth dictated.

Taylor nodded and watched them leave before slowly looking down.

''Do you need anything?''

**.**

**.**

''You're short.''

''We know, believe me. We were kind of hoping we could just do a job of sorts, one that doesn't involve drugs in any of our cavities, and pay you back the rest that way. We don't want to die,'' Annie grimaced.

''Plus it's the least you could do after what you said to our baby sister,'' Beth glared. The 'hot one' looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

''Your sister certainly didn't look like a baby from where I was standing and what exactly did I say to your dear sister?''

''She told us all about the inappropriate things you were whispering in her ear. Telling her all the things you wanted to do to her,'' Annie sneered.

He smirked.

“You ladies got passports?”

**.**

**.**

Taylor groaned as she dragged Boomer, the man from the tree house, across her sister's backyard. Of course he had to use the bathroom while  _she_ was the one having to watch him.

  _'How did all of this happen?'_

Taylor huffed and began to drag Boomer roughly before she noticed the three scary men with guns leaving her sister's house and looking directly at her..and Boomer.

''Heeeyy. Beautiful day isn't it? Beautiful day for lugging bodies around,'' Taylor accidently let out a tiny laugh.

_'This is no time for jokes Taylor! And very dark jokes at that!'_

The men chuckled.

''You need some help with that sweetheart?'' The leader asked her with a smirk.

Taylor weighed her options, very quickly before slowly nodding.

Two of the men hoisted a struggling Boomer over their shoulders and climbed up into the tree house.

''Thanks. It's a very, very long story,'' Taylor explained. ''How did it go in there..Rio?''

Rio smirked at her. ''Fine. The mommy brigade asked for a job and since you were _such_ a good girl and kept my name to yourself like I instructed, I'll give them a little job to handle.''

''Thank you so much,'' Taylor smiled. Rio's smirk widened.

''They now think I'm a scumbag pervert trying to take advantage of their baby sister.''

''I know. I'm so sorry but I didn't know what else to say when they asked so suddenly,'' Taylor blushed. Rio shook his head.

''Nah it's fine ma. You ain't wrong. I want to do _very_ inappropriate things to you.''

Taylor blushed but stayed quiet causing Rio to let out a chuckle.

''See you soon baby,'' Rio called out as he and his men left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

''We are in Canada about to smuggle God knows what back over. This is who we are now,'' Ruby grimaced.

''And you brought a gun,'' Annie pointed out. Beth sighed.

''Let's just do this and get it over with and never speak of it again.''

''Agreed.''

''Definitely agree.''

''Agree.''

Beth, Annie, and Ruby looked over at Taylor who was looking out the window.

''Why did you even come along? You didn't commit armed robbery,'' Annie pointed out.

''I was curious,'' Taylor shrugged. Beth shook her head.

''I'm gonna go talk to this guy. Stay here.'' They all nodded and watched her walk up to an unknown man, talk to him for a few moments before heading back over.

''What'd he say?'' Taylor asked.

''He doesn't have it,'' Beth answered.

''What?'' Ruby questioned.

''Are you sure we're at the right place?'' Annie asked.

''It must be. Why else would _dude_ send you here?'' Taylor questioned back.

''Let me try to talk to him. What's this guy's name?'' Annie asked.

''Uh..Big Mike,'' Beth answered. Annie nodded before exiting the car. She went up, spent a little bit longer than Beth had but ultimately returned soon after.

''Son of a bitch! I really thought we were connecting,'' Annie fumed.

''Want me to try?'' Taylor volunteered. Ruby shook her head.

''I got this,'' She pulled out Stan's gun and left but as soon as she went up, the gun accidently went off, shooting 'Big Mike' in the foot.

'' _Oh my god_!''

* * *

 

''I can't believe we just smuggled millions of counterfeit dollars across the boarder,'' Annie voiced after an hour of silence between the women as they drove to the place they were instructed to drop off the money to.

''I can't believe I shot someone,'' Ruby whispered.

''Only in the foot babe. He'll be fine,'' Taylor tried to comfort her.

''We're here. Let's get this over with,'' Beth said before driving into the open garage. The women stepped out the car while a few people removed the boxes from the truck.

''Someone has to talk to 'hot neck tattoo guy' so we know he and his men won't come looking for us again with guns and I volunteer anyone who is not me,'' Annie tried to smile. Taylor rolled her eyes.

''I'll go.''

''I don't think that's a good idea after all the things he said to you,'' Beth reminded. Taylor shrugged.

''It's really fine. I promise.''

Taylor looked around before spotting Rio in a circle full of people. ''Excuse me?'' Taylor called as she walked towards him. Rio didn't look back. ''Hello?'' Still no reply. ''..Rio?''

Rio looked back at the sound of his name and grinned. ''Hey honey, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. What are you doing here?''

''I went with the others to handle your 'job'. They just want to be sure you won't be back with men or guns..or at all,'' Taylor smiled.

''Don't worry ma. We're all good now,'' Rio smirked. Taylor nodded.

''Thank you and I'm sorry about all this.''

Rio looked at her with interest. ''Don't worry about it. You didn't do it.''

''Yes but they are my family sooo I am sorry. Thanks again and take it easy,'' Taylor smiled and walked back to her sisters and friend. "By the way, your 'boy' didn't want to hand over the 'product' until Ruby accidently shot him the foot. Just thought you'd want to know.''

Rio watched her go with a knot in his stomach that he couldn't explain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

Taylor sighed as she left the gas station and headed back to her car.

Today was too long of a day. She really needed this girl's night.

Her mind drifted off to Rio.

 _'He's so attractive. Handsome isn't even the right word to describe him. He's_ hot _. Oh Jesus. Please do not get any ideas about the homicidal money launderer Taylor.'_

She sighed again before starting her car and heading over to her oldest sister's home.

.

.

''What are you doing here?'' Beth questioned when Rio and his men walked in.

''Look it's everyone I needed to see. Where's the other Marks?'' Rio asked.

''She left work only a little while ago. She was gonna stop to pick up snacks for girl's night,'' Annie answered hesitantly. Rio nodded in understanding.

''Are you here for our sister?'' Beth questioned him again. Rio smirked.

''Maybe another time. Today I'm here because one of you, _or all of you_ decided to try and be clever and steal from me, _again_ ,'' Rio growled before his men began to destroy anything they could get their hands on.

''No please wait! It was me. I didn't think you'd notice since it was only one roll,'' Annie cried.

''You thought wrong.''

''Put your guns down _now_ ,'' Taylor commanded as she stepped through the front door. Rio looked over and smirked.

''That's not how it works darlin'. The bitches screwed me and you don't do that without getting something back in return.''

''So give them another job and let them pay it back. If you kill them you get no money and _four_ dead bodies to deal with,'' Taylor reminded. Rio looked at her with interest before shaking his head.

''Sorry darlin'. It doesn't work like that.''

''Rio!'' Taylor yelled. Rio looked over to see a bright pink..gun pointed directly at him.

''You get more interesting by the second sweetheart,'' He smirked.

''I'm a single woman who lives alone. I don't even have a dog. I'd be an idiot not to have one,'' Taylor explained. Rio nodded.

''The problem is baby that my men will kill you the moment your gun goes off.''

Taylor gave him a small smile. ''My gun won't go off until one of yours does and even then, I'm only going for the leader _baby_.''

Rio looked at her with a new found interest. ''How do you propose I should deal with this then?''

''Give them another job. I'm asking you nicely here Rio and I'll give you something in return,'' Taylor pleaded. Rio smirked.

''Fine. A job, but on one condition, you join them and you make sure nothing goes wrong. You'll be held responsible for them. They'll be like your children. You'll suffer for their messes.''

Taylor nodded. ''Fine.''

Rio grinned.

This was going to be fun.

.

.

''I can't believe you Annie. Why would you steal from them after how hard you guys worked to get them to leave you alone the first time?'' Taylor questioned while cleaning up the remnants of broken glass from Rio's 'visit'.

''We really needed the money and I really thought he wouldn’t notice,'' Annie defended. Taylor sighed.

''I have a better question. When did you get a gun?'' Beth asked. Taylor's eyes narrowed at her sister.

''Is that really a better question than your relationship with a criminal? I wasn't hiding anything. You guys just didn't ask.''

''I thought it was hot,'' Annie shrugged.

''Fine. Better, better question: How did you know his name?'' Beth questioned with judgement in her eyes. Taylor shrugged.

''He told me.''

　

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

''You quit your job?'' Annie questioned Taylor.

''I did. For the time being while I'm being forced to help you all with your _criminal_ activity,'' Taylor pointed out. ''And since Rio let us keep all the money _you_ stole and I didn't have to give him my life savings to keep him from _busting caps in your asses_ , I decided I'd rather not be in a classroom full of children while I'm dealing with counterfeit money. It would make me feel dirty.''

''I suppose I can understand that. I guess I wouldn't appreciate it if my kid's teacher was doing that while taking care of my children,'' Beth agreed.

''And yet you robbed a grocery store,'' Taylor mumbled.

''Don't forget that the _secret shoppers_ are coming by tomorrow to get their first round of the cash,'' Beth reminded.

''Yay! It's official! We're criminals,'' Taylor flashed her sister a fake smile.

''I'm not the one making friends with a bunch of _street people_!'' Beth argued. Taylor scoffed.

''You robbed a grocery store, kidnapped someone, went across the Canadian boarder to smuggle fake money, and now you're starting a group so a bunch of unsuspecting women can be criminals with us, and the fact that I made some _friends_ is what you take issue with?''

''Hey guys?'' Ruby called out. Everyone looked over. ''What are we gonna do about the treehouse dude?'' The women all had a look of realization.

''Hello ladies,'' Rio announced his arrival bringing in his signature men, Carlos and Manny.

''Oh great,'' Beth muttered.

''Sup Carlos. Sup Manny,'' Taylor greeted them with a handshake causing the women to look at her weird.

''What?'' Taylor questioned.

''Seriously?'' Annie asked. Taylor just nodded.

''We've got a mutual problem ladies,'' Rio informed them before taking out his phone and showing them a picture..of Boomer.

''Heeey! It's the raping, blackmailing man in the treehouse,'' Taylor exclaimed. Rio raised an eyebrow.

''It's a long story,'' Annie shrugged before they all heard a giant thump coming from the backyard.

''I don't think he's in the treehouse anymore,'' Taylor grimaced. They all quickly ran out into the backyard just in time to see Boomer run of into the wooded area by the Boland's house.

''No one ever taught you how to kidnap anyone?'' Rio asked angrily causing all of them except for Taylor to start arguing.

''Guys! Instead of yelling at each other how about we just go get him before someone else _sees_ him!''

Everyone looked at her before hurrying out to the driveway to grab their cars and go after him.

.

.

''How far could he actually go? His hands are tied,'' Beth exclaimed in frustration.

''There he is!'' Annie yelled out. Beth stopped her van and Annie started to climb out.

''What are you gonna do?'' Ruby asked.

''Just leave it to me,'' Annie answered. The rest of the girls got out to watch Annie slowly follow Boomer, Rio and his boys got out next to them.

''What do you think she's gonna do?'' Taylor questioned. Beth and Ruby shrugged before they saw Annie pull Boomer's pants down.

''She's gonna cut his penis off,'' Ruby whispered fearfully.

''No she's not,'' Beth denied with little conviction while Taylor just watched Annie with curiosity.

''She's gonna cut his penis off!'' Ruby yelled right before her phone went off causing everyone to look at her.

Ruby opened her phone screen only to grimace and show it to Beth.

''What is it?'' Taylor asked. Annie walked back.

''Seriously?'' Ruby questioned. Annie shrugged.

''It was either you or my eleven year old.''

''What is it?'' Taylor asked again impatiently.

''Hostage penis,'' Ruby answered before attempting to show Taylor the picture of Boomer's penis. Taylor tried to look out of simple curiousity but Rio put his hand over her eyes.

''Hey!'' Taylor whined. Rio removed his hand only when Ruby put her phone away. '' _Uh_! Now I'm the only one who hasn't seen it!''

''I'll tell you what, you can see mine up close and personal. Quite a few women have seen it but I can gurantee that none of them have so you can be the special one in your group,'' Rio smirked.

Taylor smiled and straightened his shirt collar for him. ''I'll tell _you_ what, I'll save that offer for a rainy day friend.'' She then walked back towards her sister's car. ''I'm sure I'll see you soon boys,'' She called out and waved goodbye.

Rio watched her go with an amused smile on his face before he turned back to see his men watching him with a smile of their own.

''What the fuck are you looking at?''

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

''Ladies, we have officially finished washing our first batch of cash. I dropped it off to one of Rio's guys this morning,'' Beth announced. Annie cheered her on.

''I gotta tell you guys, having money is so much better than not having it.''

''I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I've actually gotten used to the craziness that is now our lives,'' Taylor topped it off with a shot of tequilla. ''I did something. Something I never in a million years thought I would do but I have now done it. I bought something.''

''What'd you buy? Drugs?'' Annie questioned. Taylor flashed her sister a small smile before grabbing her purse.

''I have to go put it on so you can get the full affect. I'll be right back.''

''The tension is killing me. I'm going for more bugles,'' Annie left to the kitchen.

.

.

Taylor smiled into the bathroom mirror. She was wearing a necklace that cost more than her rent but she felt kind of good about it.

''It might be a little over the top but I kind of love it so just let me know what you think.''

Taylor walked back into the living room but there was nobody where she left them.

''Nope. Not over the top at all,'' Rio called from behind her. Taylor spun around to see Carlos and Manny holding guns to the others.

''What is that? Is that..is that emerald cut?'' Rio asked before taking a fistful of Taylor's hair and pointing a gun to her chest.

''What are you doing?'' She questioned but Rio wouldn't look her in the eyes.

''How much of my money that set you back?''

''This isn't your money,'' Taylor said in confusion. Rio looked at her.

''Oh see but it is.''

''I thought we were past all this Rio.''

''Me too. But you bitches just keep stealing from me,'' Rio growled. Taylor looked over at the others.

''You think you can slip in some fake cash with the real and I ain't gonna notice?'' Rio questioned angrily. Beth jumped in.

''No, it's not possible. We have a system.''

''Oh! Me too.''

''No we know what is real and we know what is fake.''

''Oh, me, too! And you tried to rip me off 100 G's?''

''What? No!''

''I swear to God we would never do that!'' Annie shouted.

''Maybe it was one of the women,'' Ruby interrupted. Rio looked over.

''Maybe one of them didn't wash the money and just turned in her surveys and didn't go shopping,'' Ruby continued.

''What women?'' Rio questioned.

''Between just the four of us we couldn't wash all that cash within the time you gave us without raising flags so we had to outsource,'' Taylor explained.

''You shared my business with other people?'' Rio asked.

''None of them actually knows _anything_. They think they're just shopping. I was going to tell you the next time I saw you but then Boomer happened and it just slipped my mind,'' Taylor shrugged.

''Which one of your lady friends screwed me?'' Rio questioned angrily. Beth shrugged.

''How could we know?''

''I'm gonna need a name,'' Rio said.

''Why?'' Beth asked.

''To handle it,'' Rio answered stiffly. The women looked at each other. ''Or I'm just gonna pick one. At the next PTA mixer.''

''You know, sometimes I forget who you are and what it is you do, and then you say things like that and I remember,'' Taylor spoke to him softly before leaving to the kitchen with Rio watching her go.

.

.

''All these surveys look legit,'' Beth sighed. Annie joined her.

''It's not like it would take a criminal mastermind. Just someone smart but like, lazy.'' Everyone looked at her. "It wasn't me.''

''Why don't we just send them all to one store for one day, give them a small drop to spend so we don't raise flags, and then we can wait and see who _doesn't_ show up to shop?'' Taylor suggested. 

''Ooh a stakeout!'' Annie exclaimed with glee. She and Taylor high-fived.

''Yeah!''

.

.

''Are stakeouts meant to be this boring?'' Annie questioned. Taylor shrugged.

''How many are left?''

''Just three,'' Beth looked down at her list of shoppers.

''Make that one,'' Taylor gestured over to two women who were walking into the Walmart together. ''So who's our unlucky winner?'' Beth looked back down at her paper.

''Mary Pat Warner.''

''Let's call the bitch.''

'' _Annie.''_

.

.

''Why did we invite the violent gang?'' Annie questioned. Taylor shrugged and smirked at Rio.

''For the muscle.''

''Here she comes,'' Beth announced. A car pulled up and a plus sized brunette stepped out.

''Hello!'' Mary Pat smiled brightly.

''Hi Mary. Listen, we know that you've been turning in the surveys without going shopping and have just been turning in the same cash,'' Beth said to her.

''I'm so sorry. It's just with all my kids I just didn't have the time,'' Mary Pat replied. Beth nodded in understanding.

''We're really sorry but we're gonna have to let you go from the secret shoppers.''

Mary Pat frowned. ''That's too bad but how did you know I turned in the same exact cash?''

''Well obviously, we don't _know_ that but we know from your survey that you weren't _actually_ doing the shopping.'' Beth answered.

''But that's not what you said, though.''

''Well, that's what I meant,'' Beth said.

''But it's not what you said. I mean, do you guys check serial numbers or something? No. No, that would...that'd be crazy.''

''Girl, it is never easy to be let go. Trust me, I've been there,'' Ruby jumped in.

''And we would've kept you on, but it was corporate's call,'' Beth said.

''Right. You know, come to think of it, if I am being fired, it seems like I should probably hear that from them. Right? Not you guys. So, what's their number?''

''They're..closed,'' Annie mumbled. Taylor nodded in agreement. "I mean, it's...what time...''

''Come to think of it, what's their name?'' Mary Pat asked.

''I know you're upset--''

''No, I'm not upset. But you know who I think might be is the Better Business Bureau.''

''Just hold on a minute-'' Ruby started.

''Can _we_ handle this now ladies?'' Rio questioned.

''No, no, no. Let her do it. We don't have anything to hide. Go ahead.'' Beth said.

''I don't know what you've gotten me involved in. But it's something super shady.'' They all looked at each other. ''I'm calling the police.''

''Mary Pat? May I call you Mary Pat? I'm gonna give you $10,000 because I honestly feel bad for you. You have four children and you just lost your husband not too long ago so take this money and let's call it a day. Mmkay?'' Taylor suggested.

''Or what? Your gang of thugs you brought are gonna rough me up?'' Mary Pat asked. Taylor smiled.

''It's not them you have to worry about Mary. It's _me_. Those two are my sisters and she is one of my best friends so you're gonna take this money, leave them alone, and _fuck off_.''

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes except for Rio who just smirked.

Mary Pat began to shake and quickly accepted the envelope of cash and went back to her car.

''That was _badass_!'' Annie exclaimed. Taylor smiled and everyone began to head their separate ways except for Taylor and Rio.

''I guess you 'handled' it pretty well,'' Rio smirked.

''As opposed to your way?'' Taylor looked into his eyes. ''I get that it's what you know and it's part of who you are but it's not that easy for the rest of us.''

''I'm sorry. I'll try not to say things like that infront of you and your people from now on.'' Rio said.

''Thank you Rio. By the way, if you _ever_ point a gun at me or my sisters and friend again, I'll be shoving that cute little gold gun of yours up your ass.''

''..you're so sexy right now.''

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

''Why are you here?'' Annie questioned. "I haven't stolen anything else from you recently.''

''Dropping off more cash to wash ladies,'' Rio smirked.

''Hey Carlos. Manny,'' Taylor smiled.

''Hey. Thanks for the cake again by the way,'' Carlos said. Rio looked at the both of them.

''What cake?''

''I baked him a cake last week for his birthday,'' Taylor answered. Rio raised an eyebrow at her.

''You baked my henchman a cake?''

''What did you do for him?'' Taylor put her hands on her hips. Rio clamped up. ''That's what I thought. You sure you guys want to work for this dude? I can be your boss if you'd like.''

''Yes ma'am.'' They both answered causing Rio to slap them on the back of their heads.

''One of us is clearly better than the other,'' Taylor sang out. Rio shook his head in amusement.

''I got a specific job for you sweetheart so grab your shit and let's go.''

'' _Grab my shit_? How gentlemenly, you fuck,'' Taylor laughed and grabbed her purse and coat. ''I'll see you guys later, hopefully.''

''Don't worry. I won't try to kill you. I don't need my gun up my ass,'' Rio smirked.

''Smart man.''

.

.

''Why didn't you bring 'thing 1' and 'thing 2' instead of me?'' Taylor questioned. Rio smirked before throwing his arm around her.

''Because if someone sees me with a hot girl then they just think we're hooking up.''

Taylor nodded. ''I suppose that's true but you can also hook up with 'thing 1' or 'thing 2'. It's 2019 brother.''

Rio smirked before leaving her so he could fish something out of the mailbox of some random abandoned building.

Taylor watched him with a smile before she noticed a car pull up across the street from them. The driver's side window rolled down and the nose of a semi-automatic came out.

'' _Rio_!'' Taylor screamed before pushing him down behind his car with her.

'' _Shit_!''

''What do we do?'' Taylor yelled over the gunfire.

''Take my hand and _run_ ,'' Rio growled and pulled her with him through the building, the sound of the gunfire growing faint.

''You sure know how to make friends,'' Taylor panted while they both stopped to catch their breath once they made it twenty blocks. Rio looked over at her with a look in his eyes that Taylor herself couldn't quite make out.

'' _Thank you_. You literally saved my life without even being paid for it and I will repay you for that.''

''You don't owe me anything. I was just being selfish. I would miss making fun of you if you weren't around,'' Taylor attempted to smile. Rio's eyes softened and he leaned towards her, staring directly at her lips. She parted them and slightly leaned up so he would know, she wanted it too.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by both of their phones going off.

'' _Son of a bitch_!''

''My sentiments exactly.''

.

.

Another two weeks had passed and Rio hadn't mentioned the _almost_ kiss but Taylor couldn't blame him, she hadn't exactly brought it up either. She didn't know how.

''Miss Taylor Marks?'' An unfamiliar voice called out to her. Taylor looked up from the book she was reading.

''Yes?''

''Agent Turner with the FBI,'' He introduced himself with his badge. ''Beautiful day to read in the park.''

''That's why I'm here,'' Taylor shrugged. ''Beautiful day to wear a hot sports coat.'' Turner nodded.

''Right. I was wondering if you could help me with something.''

''What's that?'' Taylor asked. Agent Turner pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

''Do you know who this man is?'' It was a picture of Rio.

''You wouldn't have asked if you didn't really think I did,'' Taylor smiled. He smiled back.

''Can you come by my office tomorrow morning?'' Taylor nodded and took his business card he left behind.

.

.

''Here's your cut,'' Rio handed her a stack of cash wrapped in a rubberband.

''We _might_ have a problem,'' Taylor said. Rio raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. ''An agent literally _tracked_ me down at the park I was reading in earlier today. He had a picture of you and knows we know each other. I'm supposed to go see him in the morning. What should I say?''

''That's nothing special.'' Rio waved her off.

''So then what do I say to keep it nonspecial?'' Taylor asked.

''Just tell them I was hittin' it,'' Rio smirked.

''Hittin' what?'' Taylor questioned. Rio chuckled.

''I'm sorry sweetheart. Tell them, we're _makin' love_.'' Taylor blushed and nodded slowly.

''Make me sound good though yeah?'' Rio left her to her thoughts.

'How am I even gonna say that?'

.

.

''And we kissed for the first time. From the moment I saw Rio I thought he was _attractive_ but he had this 'bad boy' vibe so I tried really hard to stay away and not think about him but circumstances didn't seem to allow that. We kept running into each other. At bars, my friend Ruby's work, and my sister Annie's work so eventually I just gave in. I wanted him for so long that it just boiled over. One kiss was all it took before he ripped my panties off and just _took_ me in my sister's kitchen of all places, then to the living room floor...and then again in the shower. I don't regret it. Life is too short for that. It happened and..it keeps happening. I can't get enough of him,'' Taylor finished with a shrug.

''You should be more careful about the people you allow into your life Ms. Marks.'' Agent Turner advised.

''Don't I know it but we can't help how we feel right? If you have any more questions for me I'm sure you can locate me again,'' Taylor smiled and gathered her belongings to leave.

''Take care Ms. Marks.'' Turner smiled.

''I'm certainly gonna try.''

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

''Just go ahead and tell me I'm the worst person to ever live.'' Annie sighed.

''You are,'' Beth glared.

'' _Well_ , I mean there are surely worse people in the world I assure you but sleeping with a pregnant woman's husband is definitely not winning you a ticket to Heaven,'' Taylor grimaced.

They were interrupted by Rio busting in the front door and for the first time, without his right hand men.

''I need to speak with you. Just you,'' Rio commanded to Taylor before walking back out into the backyard.

She looked at the girls and just shrugged before following him out.

''What's up Rio? Are you okay?''

''I need a very big favor. You're the only one I can trust with this Taylor. I know I said I owed you for saving my life and I'd make it up to you and I will but right now I need you,'' Rio pleaded.

Taylor's eyes softened as she looked at Rio. She took his face in her hands soothingly. ''What's wrong?''

''I need you to pick up my son from school right now and take him straight to my house. No stops,'' Rio instructed.

''Your son?'' Taylor's eyes widened at the new information. Rio nodded and pulled out a slip of paper.

''His name is Marcus. Marcus Morales. I wrote down my address and the code to the gate. I told the principal you would be coming but you'll need to show your ID. You can't tell _anyone_ about what you're doing. Take your gun. I'm depending on you to keep him safe until I can make it home.''

Taylor nodded after a moment. ''I promise I'll keep him safe.''

Rio nodded his thanks before planting a kiss on her forehead. Without giving her time to react he turned to leave.

''Keep yourself safe Rio. Please.'' Rio nodded again but slower this time.

Taylor watched him leave for a moment before quickly rushing into the house.

''What'd he want?'' Annie asked.

''Nothing. I have to go take care of something though. I'll see you guys tomorrow.'' Taylor hurriedly grabbed her purse and car keys and made her way towards the front door before she was stopped by Beth.

''Where are you going?''

''I'm gonna go rob a grocery store and then kidnap someone, oh _wait_ , I guess you beat me to it.''

''Sassy.''

.

.

Taylor rushed through the elementary school hallways before finally making it to the principal's office and was immediately greeted by a woman who she assumed _was_ the principal.

''Good afternoon. You must be Miss Marks? Mr. Morales told me the woman coming to pick up his son would be almost _too_ beautiful,'' She chuckled. Taylor blushed.

''Hello. I'm Taylor Marks,'' She introduced herself to the principal.

''Great. I'll just need to see some ID,'' The principal smiled and took Taylor's identification from her.

''Marcus? Your ride is here.''

An adorable little boy stepped out of her office and looked up at Taylor.

''Are you my daddy's girlfriend?'' He asked causing Taylor to blush.

''No honey. We're just friends. You ready to go?'' Marcus nodded.

''Let's go sweetie,'' Taylor grabbed her ID and took hold of Marcus' hand.

.

.

''Under the seeeeaa,'' Taylor sang out loudly.

''I love that song!'' Marcus exclaimed. Taylor nodded.

''I told you little man. The 90's were the best times.''

''But you said the movie was made before then,'' Marcus pointed out.

''Yeah but we still take credit for it.''

She pulled up to the address Rio gave her and went up to the keypad, she pushed in the numbers Rio gave her and drove in.

''Do you know how to make popcorn?'' Marcus asked. Taylor nodded.

''Not only do I know how to make popcorn but I can also make mac n cheese.''

''No way!'' Marcus yelled. Taylor nodded and pulled into the driveway. She looked around for a moment, something didn't feel right but she couldn't see anything that was off.

However, something she learned very early in life, trust your gut.

''Marcus? Does your dad have ice cream at home?'' Marcus shook his head.

''We finished it yesterday. He said we could get some this weekend at the store.''

''You know, I have ice cream at my house and we could go have some,'' Taylor baited.

''Really? Let's go!'' Marcus shouted. Taylor nodded.

''Yeah we are but first, count to five for me Marcus?'' He nodded.

''One...two''

Taylor put the car in reverse.

''Three..four''

She put her finger on the driver's window button.

''Five!''

She slammed her foot down on the gas and rolled the window down at once to key in the code again.

Almost immediately after she backed up she heard the first round of gunshots.

''Oh Marcus do you hear those fire works? How fun,'' Taylor smiled as she quickly pulled out onto the street and headed towards her apartment building.

''But it's not the Fourth Of July,'' Marcus pointed out.

''Yeah well not everyone follows the rules Marcus,'' Taylor sighed before driving into the apartment's parking garage and taking Marcus into her arms.

_'When did my life become a John Wick film?'_

''Marcus we're going to my neighbors for a while.'' Marcus nodded. Taylor rushed over to the door across the hall from hers and knocked desperately.

"Taylor dear?'' An elderly woman greeted her. She nodded and took Marcus inside and locked the door behind her.

''Go ahead to the kitchen Marcus and I'll be there shortly to find you something to eat. Hi Ms. Watkins. I'm so sorry to intrude like this but..there was a strange man following me and..my nephew so I just ducked in here to get us away from him. I hope you won't mind.''

''Of course not dear. That must have been quite scary. The world is such a dangerous place,'' Ms. Watkins shook her head and led Taylor to the kitchen.

.

.

Once a few hours had finally passed Taylor thought it would be alright for them to leave.

''Alright Marcus. Say thank you and goodbye to Ms. Watkins and we can finally go get some ice cream.''

''Yay! Thank you Ms. Watkins! I'll come visit again I promise!'' Marcus called back as they left.

Taylor smiled and put her key in the door.

''Sorry. I ate all the ice cream.''

Taylor spun around to see a man holding a gun sitting on her couch.

''Well I don't believe that. You don't strike me as the rainbow sherbet type of guy,'' Taylor hugged Marcus closer to her chest.

''I got bored waiting for you to come back,'' The strange man shrugged.

''May I ask why you needed to see me so badly?'' Taylor asked.

''It's not you I want but if you don't hand over the boy then I'll have no choice darlin'.'' He pointed his gun at Taylor. She saw him go for it and immediately pulled out her own.

''Well isn't that cute. It's all pink,'' The man smirked.

''I'm asking you nicely. Go away and leave us alone,'' Taylor pushed Marcus' head away so he couldn't see.

''Can't do that doll.''

''I'm gonna count to three before you'll leave me no other choice. One.'' The man continued to walk towards her and smirk.

''Two. Please don't make me do this.'' Taylor pleaded.

''Three.'' The man finished for her and pressed his finger to the trigger.

.

.

''Marcus! Marcus!'' Rio screamed out pushing the police and paramedics aside until he reached Taylor who was looking away from him talking to an officer.

''Taylor!'' Rio shouted causing her to look up. Her face was splattered with blood.

''I am so sorry Rio. I tried so hard but-''

''What happened? Where is my son?'' Rio questioned desperately. Taylor gestured over to the ambulance where Marcus was being looked over. Rio sighed in relief.

''Daddy!''

''Hey little man. You okay?'' Rio asked. Marcus nodded.

''Miss Taylor took great care of me. Can she babysit me again?'' Rio and Taylor chuckled.

''We'll see pop. Go back over to the nice lady and let her finish looking you over just to be safe.''

''Okay daddy.'' Rio watched him go before taking a seat next to Taylor.

''What happened Taylor?'' Rio asked again.

''A lot. I picked up Marcus like you asked but when we went to your house something felt off and I just _knew_ we needed to leave so we went to my building and stayed with my neighbor for a few hours. I thought that would've been enough,'' Taylor mumbled. ''But one of them was waiting and..''

''And? What about the blood?'' Rio reached into his pocket and pulled out a hankerchief to wipe her face for her.

''It's his. I tried to get him to leave but he woudn't. He didn't give me a choice!'' Taylor exclaimed.

''It's alright now honey. I can't thank you enough for what you did for Marcus.'' Rio slightly leaned his head on hers for a moment before turning up slightly, waiting for her to follow his lead. She did.

Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly. Moving with each other without even thinking about it but eventually they had to separate.

''I guess I gotta move now and not even go back for my stuff,'' Rio smirked. Taylor nodded.

''It seems I'm in the same boat now.'' Rio suddenly looked over at her.

''You want to live with me?''

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

''Rio..that's really not necessary. I've lived alone since I was nineteen. I'll be fine on my own,'' Taylor smiled. Rio smirked.

''I am quite sure of that darlin' but I owe you _a lot_ and there is safety in numbers. And..''

''And what?'' Taylor asked.

''And you're really the only one I trust to look after Marcus,'' Rio answered. Taylor smiled again.

''Well I suppose, _for Marcus_ , I could take one for the team and live with you.''

''I can't promise I won't take advantage of the situation. You'll be within my reach, all the time,'' Rio smirked causing Taylor to blush before nudging his shoulder in embarrassment.

''Don't make me regret this jerk.''

''Wouldn't dream of it doll.''

.

.

''Thank you and have a nice day!'' Taylor called to the cashier before pushing her cart out of the store towards her car.

''Are we supposed to just gloss over the fact that the gang banger almost got you _killed_? And now you're being forced to move so some felon doesn't shoot you up in your sleep! Why were you even with him?'' Beth questioned.

_''Please don't tell anyone about Marcus. The fewer people who know about him, the safer he is.''_

''We were having hot animal sex Beth now, can we go?'' Taylor sighed causing Beth to glare.

''I bet having sex with him would be hot though,'' Annie jumped in. Taylor smiled.

''Annie, please don't entertain our sister's nonsense,'' Beth sighed.

''Oh please let her! Pretty, pretty, pretty please!'' Taylor snarkily remarked before loading up her trunk while Beth glared at her.

''Fine. Keep hanging around the _murderous criminal_ and see if there are no consequences.'' Taylor slammed her trunk shut and spun around to her sister.

''Did you forget my _perfect_ sister that the only reason I even met that guy in the first place, is because you decided to go all Jesse James and drag our sister into your mess. Stop lecturing me Beth.''

''I'd hate to interrupt this 'sibling bonding' but isn't that our 'friend' over there?'' Annie asked before gesturing over to the front of the store. The women looked over and saw Rio talking to a woman who looked about the same age as him. Even though the others were farther away they could immediately tell the woman was flirting with Rio.

''You see the way she's smiling and subtly touching him? Definitely his _boo thing_ ,'' Annie chuckled. Taylor nodded.

''Let's go.''

''I bet they have crazy sex.''

'' _Annie_.''

.

.

''Either one of you planning on apologizing to each other anytime soon?'' Annie asked.

''I have _nothing_ to apologize for,'' Taylor retorted.

''Me either,'' Beth agreed.

''So that's a 'maybe' then?'' Annie sighed.

''Hello my favorite mommies,'' Rio smirked as he let himself in as always.

''Come back to try harder to kill our sister this time?'' Beth sneered. Rio smirked.

''Nah. I like looking at her too much. Speaking of which, can I look at you outside while we talk?''

''Nice segway,'' Taylor snorted before walking towards the patio.

''I went ahead and bought us a house so we can go now if you want,'' Rio smirked.

''Yeah..about that, I've been thinking and I think it would be best if we didn't try to live together. I can find a place on my own and until I find something, I can stay in a hotel or something,'' Taylor attempted a smile but Rio frowned.

''Why the sudden attitude shift?''

''I didn't intend to but I saw you today, at the Sam's while I was out buying furniture. You were with a woman and you looked..close,'' Taylor finished. Rio raised an eyebrow at her.

''Are you _jealous_ Taylor?''

''I-I suppose I am. I'm sorry. I know nothing has really happened between us other then one kiss but I can't help how I feel and I don't want to get in the way of your private life and I just think-'' Taylor was interrupted by Rio's lips suddenly pressed against her own for a moment leaving her breathless. ''I like it when you tell me to shut up.''

Rio smirked. ''That 'woman' is Marcus' mother. My ex-wife. Angela.''

''Of course she has my middle name,'' Taylor scoffed. '' _Wait._ You were married?''

Rio nodded. ''I was. For about a year.''

Taylor smiled. ''I like it when I learn something new about you.'' Rio smirked.

''Well how about I blow your mind and tell you my name is Christopher.''

'' _What_?''

　

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

''To our first night together doll.''

''To our first night together _Christopher_ ,'' Rio and Taylor cheers'ed. ''You have great taste in furniture. I'm kind of surprised.''

''I have great taste in _everything_ darlin' and don't you forget it. Kiss me,'' Rio commanded.

''I love it when you boss me around _daddy_ ,'' Taylor deadpanned. Rio chuckled.

''Please kiss me?''

''That's my boy,'' Taylor smirked before pulling Rio in for a kiss. Rio deepened it almost immediately.

''You drive me _crazy_ ,'' He rasped against her neck causing Taylor to gasp. Rio let his hand slowly crawl under Taylor's shirt until his phone rang.

''Are you _fucking_ kidding me?'' He growled before answering.

Taylor watched as his facial expressions changed while he talked to whoever it was on the other side before hanging up.

''Who was it honey?''

''Agent Turner. He wants me to go in tomorrow morning so we can 'chat','' Rio answered. ''I'm not worried and I don't want to talk about him. It's our first night in our new house.''

Taylor raised an eyebrow at him. ''Speaking of which, don't you think it's rather odd that we moved in together and we haven't even been out on a date?''

''We can fix that right now baby. You like stay at home dates?'' Rio smirked. Taylor smiled and nodded.

.

.

''Can you believe the way she spoke to be yesterday? I practically raised that girl!'' Beth exclaimed.

''I know Beth. You've said that many times tonight,'' Annie muttered.

'' _And_ , now she doesn't want us to know where she's living? Probably some crack shack in the middle of the woods! Plus...''

Annie sighed before downing the rest of her vodka.

.

.

''Is this everything you've ever dreamed of?'' Rio smirked and swung his around Taylor, pulling her closer to him on their couch.

''I mean, watching 'Carrie' on the couch with a hot guy is no flying to Paris on a private jet but I guess it'll do,'' She smiled.

''You're different then I thought you would be Taylor,'' Rio said.

''How so?'' Taylor asked.

''Well when I first saw you with your sister I thought 'This girl is so shy she must've been sheltered from the world' but then you pulled a gun on me and I realized I can't figure you out. Just when I think I've got you figured out, you throw me for a loop. You're an enigma. Who exactly are you? The reserved shy type who needs protection or the bad bitch type?'' Rio questioned.

''I'm just..me,'' Taylor shrugged. ''Can I ask you something?'' Rio nodded.

''Of course babe.''

''Are you and your ex-wife _close_? She seemed to still be _interested_.''

''Not as _close_ as she would like but I try to keep it civil for Marcus. I'm not _interested_ ,'' Rio answered. Taylor nodded slowly in understanding.

''Why didn't it work out if you don't mind me asking?''

''Differences in personality. I guess everyone says that but it's true. Too many problems that eventually we just couldn't overcome them so it was better not to even try. I believe that when something is broken, beyond repair, you don't try invain and make yourself crazy trying to fix it. Sometimes you have to move on while you still have a shred of sanity left and get something new that'll work better for you,'' Rio explained.

''I can see that. So nothing has ever happened between you two since you separated?'' Taylor asked.

''Once. Before we were officially divorced we tried one more time but, it didn't end well other then the fact that we got Marcus out of it,'' Rio answered. ''Can I ask you a question now?''

Taylor nodded.

''Why is it a beautiful young woman who is _however old as you are_ has never been with anyone, sexually?''

''I think it mostly had to do with Annie. When she got pregnant at seventeen she was..terrified. She told me that sex wasn't worth it and that she never should've slept with Greg, mind you this is before she gave birth and fell in absolute love with Sadie but I guess what she said really weighed on my mind. I'm not waiting for marriage or anything like that but, I would like for the other person to love me, _really_ love me,'' Taylor finished.

''But weren't you ever curious about you know, _other stuff_?'' Rio questioned.

''Of course but I've just never liked anyone enough to put their dick in my mouth,'' Taylor shrugged. Rio chuckled before smirking.

''You like me enough yet? I can be your test run darlin'.''

''Really Rio? Are you sure you wouldn't mind?'' Taylor asked excitedly causing Rio's eyes to widen. ''That's what I thought pussy.''

''You are one of a kind Taylor Marks,'' Rio laughed. Taylor smirked.

''And I'm twenty-five by the way. My birthday was in July.''

''Thirty-six. May.''

"I'm not sure if I can date an older man.''

''Fuck off.''

　

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

'' _Christopher Morales._ I've been very interested to meet you for quite some time,'' Agent Turner passed Rio a cup of black coffee.

''Can't say the feeling is mutual man.''

''Let's talk about Taylor Marks. Until about a few months ago she was a very respected middle school English teacher then suddenly she ups and quits her job and is seen fequently hanging out with you. Why is that?'' Turner questioned.

''Why do you think?'' Rio asked with a smirk.

''Well see I asked her myself and she gave me _this_ as her statement,'' Turner pushed a piece of paper towards Rio who scanned it before a wide smirk took over his face. ''I don't believe a word of it. Why would such a smart, _respected_ , and nice girl want to be associated with some inner city gangbanger like yourself, no offense of course,'' Turner smiled.

''What can I say? 'for she met me the poor thing was a virgin. She _really_ needed someone to give her a release and I'm nothing if not charitable,'' Rio shrugged. Agent Turner leaned in towards Rio.

''You're playing with that girl and once you get done with her you'll toss her out in the trash like the rest of them. Am I wrong?''

Rio let a small smile slip before he looked up at Jim with a smirk. ''I think I'll keep this one around a bit longer than the others. Just to get under your skin _Agent_. I've got to go. Prior engagement.'' Rio stood and headed towards the door.

''She's too good for you.''

''Now _that_ , we can agree upon. See you around Agent.''

.

.

Taylor hummed as she continued her work. Painting all of the walls in their living room herself instead of paying someone else to do it seemed like a good idea at the time but now she was starting to reconsider that choice.

''Mama!'' Taylor spun around at the sound of Marcus' voice.

Marcus! Oh sweetie how are you?'' She asked as she hugged him into her chest.

''Great! I couldn't wait to see you again and this time I brought my mommy!''

Taylor looked up to the same woman she had seen Rio with at the store just a few days ago. And Taylor had to admit, she was beautiful. She could definitely see why Rio had married her.

''He calls you 'mama'?'' The woman questioned with a deep frown.

''That's what daddy calls her sometimes,'' Marcus answered. Taylor smiled down at him.

''Marcus honey? Why don't you go in the kitchen and enjoy the snacks I left for you?''

''Yay!'' Marcus ran.

Taylor smiled at Marcus' mother and held out her hand towards her. ''Hi. I'm Taylor. It's so nice to finally meet you.''

The woman stood infront of her with a look of distain plastered on her face.

 _'Oh great. It's gonna be like that.'_ Taylor smiled and took her hand away.

''I'm used to seeing Rio's latest conquests around his home but I gotta say, this is the first time I've seen him put them to work. I'm kind of impressed.'' Angela smirked but Taylor continued to smile at her.

''You can wait for Rio if you'd like. He said he would be back soon.''

''Fine. I'll wait,'' Angela backed away and looked around the house before stopping at one of their end tables covered in picture frames on the top. ''Why is one of _your_ pictures here?''

''I'm sure you can already guess,'' Taylor smiled politely.

''Rio let you _move in_?'' Angela asked. Taylor nodded while Angela scoffed. ''I can't believe this. Why would he choose some basic _white bitch_ over me?''

''My race means something?'' Taylor questioned. Angela glared at her.

''Rio's never been even _remotely_ serious about anyone but me.''

''He had to get serious again at some point,'' Taylor shrugged.

''Why _you_?'' Angela questioned.

''He says he trusts me and he apparently likes my face,'' Taylor smiled. Angela's eyes widened before she slapped Taylor across the face.

''Rio doesn't trust anyone but _me_! You understand?''

Taylor tried to comfort her. ''I get that letting go is hard, especially when you've been married really I do but you've got to move on, for yourself.''

Angela glared and went in for another slap but Taylor grabbed her hand.

''I tried to be nice.''

.

.

Rio sighed as he climbed out of his car. That Agent was one of the biggest dicks he'd ever met, and he worked with criminals so that was saying something. And now thanks to Agent Dick, he was late getting home to his son.

Just as he pushed in his front door his ex-wife stumbled out holding her nose and swearing. Rio just watched after her for a moment before continuing into his house.

''May I ask what happened while I was gone?''

''I'm still painting,'' Taylor shrugged. Rio raised an eyebrow at her. ''How did it go with Turner?'' She asked.

''Meh. Guy's a tool but no surprise there,'' Rio shrugged off his jacket. ''I read your statement you gave by the way. I'm glad you think so highly of my abilities.''

Taylor shrugged. ''What can I say? I fantasized a lot before we got together.''

''That makes two of us,'' Rio smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

''Daddy!'' Marcus yelled as he came running down the hallway.

''Hey pop. I missed you,'' Rio took him into his arms.

''How about a movie?'' Taylor suggested after giving up on painting for the night.

''The Little Mermaid!'' Marcus exclaimed. Rio raised an eyebrow before looking over at Taylor who just shrugged.

.

.

''Alright Taylor. This is it. Rio and Marcus are gone for the next few hours and you're gonna finish painting this wall because you are the woman. Let's do this,'' Taylor peptalked herself until her phone rang. ''Oh thank God. Carlos? What's up my dude?''

_''Miss Taylor, something has happened to boss..it's really bad.''_

''..what?'' Taylor questioned.

_''He's been shot Miss Taylor.''_

 


	13. Chapter 13

''Get out of my way! Move it!'' Taylor yelled out as she pushed through everyone in the emergency room to make it to Carlos and Manny. ''What happened? Is he alright?''

''The doctors are looking at him now. A black sedan pulled up while he was getting ice cream with Marcus and shot him twice,'' Carlos grimaced.

''Where is Marcus?'' Taylor questioned. Manny gestured to the left of her. She looked to see Marcus sitting in a chair with his head down. ''Marcus darling?''

He looked over and ran as fast as he could into Taylor's arms.

''Someone hurt my daddy mama! Is he gonna be okay?'' He cried. Taylor held him tighter.

''Of course. He has to be okay.''

''Are you all here for Mr. Morales?'' A doctor approached them.

''Yes,'' Taylor answered with Marcus in her arms.

''He's expected to make a full recovery. Luckily both of the bullets completely missed his organs and he should be fine with a lot of rest.''

Taylor sighed in relief. ''You're sure?''

The doctor nodded. ''Are you his wife? He's at the end of the hallway on the right. You can see him now.''

Taylor couldn't find it in herself to correct the doctor so she just nodded and walked down the hall with Marcus. She found that she still couldn't breathe.

''Daddy!'' Marcus cried as soon she set foot in the room. Rio chuckled and let Marcus jump onto his bed.

''I'm so sorry pop.''

Taylor just stood there, standing the middle of the room unsure of what she should do or say. Rio looked over at her.

''Marcus go back with Manny and Carlos for me while I talk to Taylor.'' Marcus nodded.

''What's up mama?'' Rio questioned.

''I don't think I can do this Rio,'' Taylor whispered.

''Do..what?'' He asked.

'' _This_. Getting phone calls that you've been shot or hurt. I can't,'' Taylor whimpered.

''Taylor..this was a rarity but it does comes with the territory. You'll get used to it honey,'' Rio reassured.

''I don't _want_ to get used to it Christopher. I _can't_.''

''What are you saying?'' Rio questioned. Taylor's eyes began to fill with tears.

''I think you know what I'm saying. I'll get my stuff and be gone before you leave the hospital. I'm sorry.'' Taylor rushed out the door.

Rio opened his mouth before clamping it back shut and looking up at the ceiling.

.

.

A few weeks had passed and neither of the two were doing well.

Taylor had been staying in a hotel and going back and forth between there and her sister's, but only when she was sure Rio wasn't there.

_'God I miss him so much. Maybe if I could just talk to him then..'_

''Did you hear what I said Taylor?'' Annie questioned. Taylor looked up.

''I'm sorry what?''

''I _said_ , what do you think has got gang friend's panties in a bunch?'' Annie asked.

''What do you mean?'' Taylor tried not to show her interest.

''He's been so pissed off lately at _everything_. Someone specific has got to be the cause. I'd hate to be them,'' Annie grimaced.

_'He's angry at me? Of course he is. He has every right to be. I just left him in the hospital after he'd been shot. I'd hate me too..'_

''Someone probably just shorted him some money. He's petty like that,'' Beth glared.

''Maybe his _boo thing_ from the store last time has got him messed up,'' Ruby chuckled.

''You think he's got blue balls?'' Annie laughed.

''I gotta go. I'm sorry but I don't feel well. I'll see you guys later,'' Taylor mumbled.

.

.

''Money time ladies!'' Carlos yelled out as he let himself into Beth's house with Manny and Rio following behind. Rio just sat down and looked at his phone.

''You gonna tell us what's been up your ass lately?'' Annie asked. Rio gave her a stone faced look.

''Forget about him. Just leave the money there. We've got more important things to worry about Annie,'' Beth said.

''Gotta figure out what to sell for the next bake sale ladies?'' Manny smirked.

''Something is wrong with our sister you prick,'' Beth glared. Rio looked up.

''What do you mean? What's wrong with her?''

''Why would you care?'' Beth questioned.

''She's been rather..upset lately,'' Annie answered.

''She's probably just sick,'' Beth suggested.

''She's _sad_ is what she is Beth. I haven't seen her like this since our parents died,'' Annie grimaced. ''She didn't even laugh at Rio when she was here earlier and I was talking about how pissed off you are and that you probably got blue balls.''

Rio frowned before walking out the door. Carlos and Manny quickly followed him.

''She probably thinks you hate her after what her sisters said,'' Carlos said.

Rio sighed before quickly tapping on his phone.

.

.

Taylor got up to blow her nose and wipe her tears away when she heard a ding come from her phone.

_'I don't hate you. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at myself.'_

Taylor felt a small smile appear on her face. It had been so long since she had any contact with him.

_'I'm sure you know where I am. Come here?'_

Love wasn't easy. That was the whole point. If it _was_ easy people wouldn't want it as much.

Taylor smiled and moved to open her room door only to find Rio on the other side getting ready to knock.

''Hey mama.''

Taylor threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as if her depended on it.

''I guess you missed me as much as I missed you then?''

''I missed you _so much_! I'm so sorry it's just when you-''

''No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I never should've told you that you'd get 'used to it'. If anything were to ever happen to you I wouldn't be able to take it. I'm not used to anyone _caring_ about me other than Marcus. I should've taken your feelings into consideration,'' Rio said.

''But I knew what I was getting into when we started _us_ and when it came down to it, I chickened out. _I'm_ sorry Rio,'' Taylor apologized. ''Can I come back home?''

''Of course darlin'. It's no home without you,'' Rio smirked. Taylor smiled.

''I love you Christopher Morales.''

''I love _you_ Taylor Marks.'' They both went in for another deep kiss. ''Now get your shit and let's go.''

Taylor laughed out loudly. ''You're such a fuckhead.''

''But I'm _your_ fuckhead.''

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a bit of a wait. This is the chapter that took me awhile, literally. I have the next 4-5 chapters done but this one wasn't. This is my first time writing a sex scene so if it's not good or cringy you can tell me. The smutty ones should be better I hope.
> 
> Read responsibly.

''I _really_ missed being here,'' Taylor smiled and swept her hands across the living room table.

''Not as much as I missed having you here mama,'' Rio watched her movement. ''How about another stay at home date to celebrate?''

Taylor shook her head. ''I have something else in mind Christopher.''

Her tone of voice took Rio off guard. ''Like what?''

Taylor didn't respond. She walked over to Rio and placed her hands on his shoulders before pulling his head down to her level and pressing their lips together.

''Are you sure?'' Rio asked when they finally separated. As soon as Taylor nodded Rio scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards their bedroom.

''Once we do this there is no turning back,'' Rio reminded.

''I know that and you're the only one I want to ever have me. I'm yours now Christopher. Completely yours,'' Taylor pulled him on top of her.

Rio worked his way down from her lips to her neck, pressing light kisses everywhere he could before he reached her breasts. He kept his eyes on Taylor while he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

Taylor sat up giving Rio enough leverage to pull her top all the way off her shoulders and helped him take his own shirt off which he rewarded her with by unbuttoning and pulling her jeans down.

Rio laid her back down before standing infront of her and slowly undoing his own pants.

''I can't believe I feel so awkward. I've been having sex since I was fifteen!'' Rio let slip.

''Fifteen? A little bit of a late bloomer huh?'' Taylor smirked. ''It's alright Rio. I have no experience whatsoever so make a mistake, who cares? It's just me here. Do whatever you want _mi amor_.''

Rio eye's softened and he nodded.

He reached down and lightly took hold of her left leg and _teasingly_ placed deep kisses all the way up until he _finally_ reached the inside of her thighs.

'' _Rio_ ,'' Taylor breathed out.

''Say my name all you like mama. I'm here,'' Rio wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers.

Their lips matched each other's pace. They both wanted this so badly but at the same time, didn't want it to end.

Taylor delighted in feeling his arms around her. She never imagined being loved and loving someone else could feel like this.

 _Exceptional_.

Taylor was the one who finally separated them so she could slip the bralette she was wearing over her head but to her embarassment it got stuck on one of her earrings for a moment before she could get it off.

''Jesus,'' Taylor laughed and covered her face. Rio laughed with her and smothered her hands in kisses until she removed them.

''Make mistakes remember? Who cares?'' Rio mimicked her words from earlier. Taylor smiled and nodded.

Rio flipped her over and slipped her panties off and took hold of her legs. He looked up at her silently letting her know what was coming. She nodded and took hold of the bed sheets.

Rio carefully spread her legs apart and took in the sight of her.

''Stop looking you butt munch,'' Taylor's voice came out in trembles. Rio chuckled.

''Yes ma'am.''

He leaned in and let his tongue run a _very slow_ lick all the way up her pussy.

'' _Rio_!'' Taylor yelled out like she was scolding a child.

''What?'' Rio gave her a guilty grin.

''I hate you,'' Taylor glared.

''Hate me then,'' Rio smirked before diving into her nether regions.

He licked her furiously, like he was gorging himself on a meal.

'' _Christopher_! Oh god! I can't take it, it's too much!'' Taylor whimpered but it didn't discourage Rio. He wasn't going to stop until she was finished. ''Rio! I'm gonna- _I'm gonna_ -!''

Taylor gasped when it was over. She could finally catch her breath.

''Didn't like it?'' Rio smirked as he licked his lips causing Taylor to lightly glare.

''Fuck off.''

''Change your mind yet?'' Rio asked.

''Not a chance,'' Taylor smiled and reached down to touch him but he stopped her.

''Not tonight baby. Tonight is all about you,'' Rio tucked a strain of her hair behind one of her ears.

''That hardly seems fair Rio. This is about both of us, not just me. I want to show you my love. My affection,'' Taylor kissed his neck.

''You can, another time. I promise but you're more important to me right now,'' Rio smiled at her concern for him before reaching into their bedside table and pulling out a condom.

He laid her down and climbing over her body and lining himself up with her entrance.

''You're _absolutely_ sure?'' Taylor nodded before kissing him. ''I'm sorry,'' Rio whispered before he pushed himself all the way inside of her.

'' _Ah_!'' Taylor cried out. Rio stilled and touched his forehead to hers.

''I'm so sorry. The pain will be over soon.'' Taylor whimpered but nodded against him.

''I'm ready. _Please_ move.'' Rio nodded after a few moments passed and pulled out slowly.

He gritted his teeth before pushing himself back in. When he heard a gasp of pleasure instead of pain he repeated his movements.

Rio pulled in and out getting faster with every movement making Taylor moan and gasp and whimper with pleasure.

'' _Rio_! Oh god baby. That's it. I'm so close!''

''Come for me mama. Come _with_ me,'' Rio whispered in her ear. Taylor nodded and grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into him.

'' _Christopher_!''

'' _Taylor_!''

Rio let himself empty into the condom before sliding out of the woman he loved so very dearly.

''How was it?'' Rio accidently asked outloud.

''Not what I imagined,'' Taylor panted for a second before reached over to Rio. ''It was even better. I love you Christopher Morales. I love everything about you. Even your helpful gun toting henchmen,'' Taylor giggled.

''I love you too. Everything about you, even your thieving sisters and friend,'' Rio chuckled.

''I think it's time I tell my sisters about you.''

''Do you _have_ to?''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments people, comments.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

A few weeks had passed since Rio and Taylor's special night together and after a bit of a discussion they both decided to wait a little while longer before telling anyone about their relationship. Things had been going so well and they didn't want anyone sticking their nose into their business.

They had settled into a routine of sorts:

Wake up. Morning sex.

Breakfast together, sometimes with Marcus if he was staying over.

20/70 they spent the day together or they had to separate. Rio had work or Taylor had work.

Lunch together everyday, with occasionally visiting Marcus at school.

Back to work.

Then once the day was over they met up at home.

Dinner. Tv. Sex. Dessert. Sex. Sleep.

Repeat.

They didn't mind in the slightest. They were in love but also comfortable. They both had been the happiest they had been in such a long time. And if life was anything to go on..

It was just about time for something to interrupt that happiness.

* * *

 

''Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_!'' Taylor panted as Rio pounded into her from behind while she held onto the arm of the sofa.

'' _God_ you feel so good! Fuck!'' Rio grunted.

''I'm gonna cum!''

''Cum for me mama. I want it!''

'' _Rio_!''

'' _Taylor_!''

Taylor panted as she tried to catch her breath. ''Are you trying to have sex with me in every room of the house? Is that what's happening here? Cause I'll tell you right now Marcus' room is off limits.''

''Noted,'' Rio chuckled. ''You working tomorrow?''

''You mean, 'Am I washing money for you tomorrow?' No. But I'm visiting Beth's house tomorrow with the others for a girl's day in,'' Taylor smiled.

''Have a good time darling,'' Rio pressed a kiss to her forehead. Taylor nodded.

''You have a good time doing illegal things and what not.''

''You are _so_ funny.''

* * *

 

''..so then I climbed out the bathroom window and ran. I had to leave my clothes behind,'' Annie finished and everyone to look at her.

''...a dog mask?'' Taylor questioned.

''Are you sure? Maybe it was just a halloween mask..did he outright _ask_ you to put it on?'' Ruby asked. Annie nodded.

''You should report him!'' Beth exclaimed.

''She can't Beth. He didn't do anything wrong,'' Taylor explained.

''How is that not wrong?'' Beth questioned.

''It's just what he likes in bed. He didn't force her to do anything and he didn't hurt her,'' Taylor answered. ''Let's just stop talking about it and give me my surprise you guys haven't stopped mentioning for the past three weeks.''

''Beth,'' Annie gave her a pointed look. Beth rolled her eyes.

''I'm sorry about before, at the store with the gang banger. I know you have enough sense to not get involved with a criminal.''

''You mean like you did?'' Taylor smiled sarcastically.

''I am _trying_ to apologize!'' Beth yelled.

''Are you?'' Taylor questioned. ''Is this my surprise? A typical Beth Boland apology with a side of judgement.''

'' _Beth_ ,'' Annie stressed.

''I made your favorite. Fried chicken wings, mash potatoes with gravy, dirty rice, and biscuits,'' Beth avoided eye contact. Taylor grinned.

'' _Awwww_! My dear big sister!'' Taylor pulled Beth in for a hug and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

''Whatever,'' Beth grunted causing the girls to laugh.

''Let's get to eatin'!'' Annie squealed.

''Great. I'm starving,'' Taylor sat down at the island.

''What would you guys do without me?'' Beth asked and placed the food infront of everyone.

''Smells delicious,'' Annie sighed. Taylor sighed. She took a whiff and grimaced before gaging and running off to the bathroom.

''Taylor!'' Annie called and followed after her. She held Taylor's hair back while she threw up the contents of her breakfast.

''Oh lord please don't let me get sick,'' Taylor groaned as she sat up.

''Taylor..you were fine until you smelled the food weren't you?'' Annie asked.

''Actually I've gotten kind of dizzy a couple of times the past few weeks but I didn't think it was a big deal. Do you think it's serious?'' Taylor questioned.

''Have you had sex Taylor?'' Annie asked. Taylor's eyes widened.

'' _Please_ don't tell Beth Annie.''

''Rio?'' Annie guessed. Taylor nodded. ''I think..I think you might be pregnant,'' Annie said carefully.

''I can't..we used a condom!''

''Condoms only work 98% of the time Taylor,'' Annie reminded.

''I know that. So what? I'm in the 2% who use them for _nothing_?'' Taylor took a deep breath. ''What am I gonna say to Rio? We're only been together about a month! We haven't had a chance to talk about kids. What if he doesn't want one? What am I gonna do Annie?''

''First things first, I'll go with you to the doctor and we'll find out for sure. Everything will eventually be okay.''

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read responsibly.

''Congratulations Miss Marks, you're pregnant,'' Taylor's doctor came into the room.

''You're _absolutely_ sure?'' Taylor questioned.

''I am. You're only about two weeks along though so you definitely have a long way to go. I take it you weren't planning for this?'' Her doctor, Mrs. Wich asked.

''No I wasn't. My boyfriend and I have been together for barely a month,'' Taylor informed her. Annie grabbed her hand in comfort.

''Would you like to look at your options then?'' Her doctor offered.

''What kind of options?'' Taylor questioned.

''There is always adoption or if you'd rather not go through with this pregnancy _at all_ then-'' '' _No!_ ''

Taylor startled her doctor.

''I'm sorry but neither of those are options for me.''

''I completely understand. How about we get you in for your first ultra sound then?'' Her doctor smiled. Taylor nodded.

* * *

 

''Are you sure about this Taylor? No one would hold it against you if you wanted to put a stop to this pregnancy. You're only twenty-five, you have so much time left and with you and Rio's relationship just starting out-''

''I can't do that Annie. You know I've always wanted to be a mother. Granted this is happening sooner than I expected but it happens when you have sex and Rio and I have had a lot of it. I'll talk to him tonight and if he doesn't want it then so be it. I'll do it on my own if I have to. I'm not scared,'' Taylor smiled.

''Either way, you won't be alone. I promise,'' Annie smiled and kissed her sister's cheek. ''I should get going before Rio comes back. I don't think he likes me very much.''

''Gee. I wonder why? Could it be those _two_ times you stole from him?'' Taylor smirked.

''Could be. He's petty like that,'' Annie shrugged before leaving out the front door. ''Bye bitch!''

''Bye bye!''

Taylor sighed before attempting to tidy up the living room while thinking about what she would say to the man she loved so he wouldn't die of a heart attack.

''Hey mama,'' Rio greeted as he stepped through the door.

''Hey _daddy_ ,'' Taylor smirked. Rio copied her smirk before placking a kiss to her forehead. ''How was your day?''

''Long,'' Rio answered. Taylor nodded before a thought suddenly struck her.

''What me to try and make it better _Christopher_?''

Rio looked over when her voice changed. ''What'd you have in mind?''

''Drop your pants baby,'' Taylor instructed before kneeling infront of him.

Rio certainly didn't need to be told twice as he made quick work of pulling his pants down.

Taylor swept an intentionally slow lick up the under side of his shaft to get him ready for her. Before she had even made it all the way up, his cock was rock hard for her and waiting. She slowly took as much as she possibly could down her throat before sliding him in and out of her mouth at a quick, not too quick pace. She was torturing him and she knew it.

'' _Fuck_ ,'' Rio whispered while fisting his hands in her hair to keep her going. He desperately needed her to go faster but she had other plans for him.

Taylor looked up into Rio's eyes with his cock in her mouth causing him to groan.

''I'm gonna kill you.''

''You shouldn't say that to someone who is holding your livelihood,'' Taylor smirked before attaching her mouth to his tip and sucking like it was a lollipop.

'' _Jesus Christ_!'' Rio yelled out while gripping the living room couch. ''I'm so close baby. _Please_.''

Taylor let him go with a pop before removing her shirt and bra and slipping his cock between her breasts and sliding him in and out.

''Oh god Taylor,'' Rio moaned.

''It's okay Rio. Cum for me. Cum all over me darling,'' Taylor gasped at the feeling growing in her pussy.

Rio grunted, letting his cum squirt all over Taylor's face and tits. ''I thought you didn't like messes,'' Rio panted.

''You had a bad day,'' Taylor shrugged. ''And I know you love it.'' Taylor grabbed a rag from the closet to clean herself up. 

''You're too generous,'' Rio chuckled. Taylor gnawed on her bottom lip.

''Not really. I did it this way incase this will be the last time we're together.''

''What are you talking about mama? A-Are you _leaving_ me?'' Rio questioned. Taylor shook her head.

''No of course not but..there is something we need to talk about Rio. Do you..are we gonna have more children?''

Rio's eyes widened. ''Of course. Eventually. Whenever it happens. I _want_ to have a baby with you Taylor.''

''Are you _sure_?'' Taylor asked again.

''I am sure,'' Rio affirmed.

''Rio..Rio I'm pregnant.''

 


	17. Chapter 17

''How 'bout this one? Or this one?''

''Rio? Honey? I get that you're excited but we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet,'' Taylor smirked.

''So we can't buy anything yet?'' Rio asked dejectedly.

''Well..I suppose we can buy a little bit of clothes, some furniture, and surprise Marcus with a new 'big brother' shirt,'' Taylor suggested causing Rio's eyes to light up.

''Yes! We still have to tell Marcus. He's gonna be so excited!''

''After we tell Marcus, Annie is the only other person who knows and I'd like to keep it that way for a while okay?'' Taylor smiled.

''You're right. We should enjoy this just between us,'' Rio grinned. ''I can't believe we're gonna have our own baby. I can't wait!''

* * *

 

Rio sighed in content again.

It wasn't like he hadn't been through this before but it felt different this time. He didn't love Angela _half_ as much as he loves Taylor and maybe that sounded awful but he couldn't help it. Everything was different with Taylor and made him happier than he ever thought possible but it also scared the hell out him.

''Boss? One of the younger guys Eddie Baker is here. He says it's very important,'' Manny knocked on his office door. Carlos and Eddie followed close behind.

''Yeah, what?'' Rio asked.

''I need to talk to you about that girl you've been hanging with boss,'' Eddie answered.

''Why the hell would you need to talk about my woman? Get him out,'' Rio waved him away. Manny and Carlos pushed Eddie back towards the door.

''I'm telling you boss I saw that bitch with another guy!'' Eddie shouted. Rio's eyes widened.

''Don't talk about our boss lady like that!'' Carlos yelled before pushing Eddie completely out.

Rio's entire body shook in anger..and fear.

_'He's lying. He has to be. She loves me! I know she does..'_

* * *

 

''How was your day honey?'' Taylor asked while going to greet Rio with a kiss.

''Fine. I'm gonna be out all day tomorrow though. Will you be alright without me?'' Rio asked.

''I'll do my best,'' Taylor smirked. ''Marcus should be here soon. How about a _long_ shower before he gets here?''

''Definitely,'' Rio smiled and let himself be led away.

_'She loves me. She loves me. I know she does.'_

* * *

 

''Move your asses! I don't want to be here all day,'' Rio shouted at everyone moving the supplies out of his warehouse.

He sighed. _'I can't wait to go home.'_

Rio turned around to face the street when he looked across and saw something he wasn't expecting.

Taylor was across the street with her car but someone else was with her. Agent Jim Turner.

''What's up boss?'' Manny questioned before following Rio's line of sight. ''Maybe he was just following her. She told you last time before she saw him and you two weren't even together then.''

Rio nodded in agreement. She would've told him. That douchebag probably tracked her down but Rio's eyes widened when he saw Taylor smile brightly at Turner.

''I tried to tell you boss. Something is off about that girl. That's not even the same guy I saw her with the other day,'' Eddie informed.

''She was with a different guy?'' Rio asked. Eddie nodded. ''Manny. Carlos. I want you to follow her and tell me everything she does and everyone she meets until I say otherwise.''

''You got it boss.''

She loved him. Didn't she?

* * *

 

''No offense to the rest of Michigan's finest but fuck off Agent,'' Taylor gave Jim a big smile.

''That's not very nice Miss Marks,'' Jim smiled.

''Sorry. I've got errands to run. Good luck with your fishing.'' Taylor waved him goodbye and got into her car to head home.

* * *

 

''Taylor?'' Rio called as soon as he stepped foot into his front door.

''Yes?'' Taylor peeked from behind the kitchen wall and grinned.

''You been home all day?'' Rio asked.

''Nope. I went to run some errands, dropped Marcus back over at his mom's, and went to see my sisters earlier,'' Taylor answered. Rio nodded in understanding. ''Movie night?'' Taylor offered.

''Sure,'' Rio gave her small smile. ''I love you Taylor. You know that right? I've never loved anyone so much.''

''I love you more Rio,'' Taylor pulled him in for a kiss.

She loves him. She has to.

 


	18. Chapter 18

''Boss?'' Manny called, getting Rio out of his head.

''What?'' Rio questioned.

''We did what you asked. We followed her,'' Carlos informed.

''And?'' Rio asked.

''She didn't meet up with the agent again. She mostly just stayed at the house, went grocery shopping, or went to her sisters','' Carlos answered. ''Except..''

''Except what?'' Rio's patience was waning.

''She met up once with a guy we had never seen before, we showed his picture to Eddie, and he confirmed it was the same guy _he_ saw her with, _so_ we did some digging and got the guy's name and found out that they worked together when Taylor was still a teacher and when we asked about him at his work, everyone seemed to think they were quite.. _close_ ,'' Manny finished carefully.

'' _Close_ how?'' Rio growled.

''Well I think when they said _close_ they meant...''

Rio slammed his hands on his desk before shoving everything off of it and onto the floor.

''Get out. _Get out_!''

Eddie burst through the door before Carlos and Manny could escape.

''Boss, that agent is here!''

.

Taylor sighed for what seemed like the umpteeth time. She really missed Rio and their baby kicked every hour so it seemed they missed him too.

_'We just have to get through tonight my little apple seed. He'll be back later tonight.'_

Her thoughts ended when the front door burst opened to reveal the man who occupied her thoughts.

''Rio?''

Rio looked at with so much contempt, hurt, and anger that she didn't comprehend.

''Liar. Hypocrite. Cheater. Traitor.''

A startled Taylor looked at with him confusion.

''What's wrong Rio?''

''You still have the nerve to ask me that? You looked me in the eyes for _weeks_ with love but it was all a lie. You've been talking to that agent from the very beginning!'' Rio yelled directly in her face.

''That isn't true Rio! I swear I have no idea what you are talking about!'' Taylor defended.

'' _Why_? Why did you do this? I told you for weeks how much I loved you and how happy I was when you told me you were expecting our child and you were laughing at me!'' Rio growled.

''That is not true! Rio baby just _please_ listen to me! I _swear_ I haven't talked to anyone about you!''

''Bullshit bitch! You and your basic bitch gang of mommies talked to that asshole Turner! I was just with him for _hours_. He knew things only you and your friends knew. How do you explain that?'' Rio sneered.

''Rio _please_! I love you with all of my soul. We're having a _child_ together! Why would I rat you out?'' Taylor questioned. Rio scoffed.

'' _Our_ child? Let's talk about _our_ child. I've been suspicious for a minute now and you know I _really_ didn't want to believe it but I was just a fool. Manny and Carlos have been following you for the past two days and they saw you meet up with that pansy ass white boy. They asked around and apparently you two used to work together and were quite _close_. So I'm _really_ curious as to why you didn't give it up to him but I also did think your dick sucking skills were too good for an amateur. Were you planning all of this from the very beginning? Worming your way into my life? Into my _son's_ life? You played the perfect girl role exceptionally well I must say. You know they say there is nothing worse than a criminal but they're wrong. It's people like you and your sisters and your friend. You _used_ all of us. Even my _son_! Our child? You really expect me to believe that while you were going around, turning me into the FEDS that you didn't hop on pansy man's dick just waiting for the cops to pick me up and get me out of your way? You probably got pregnant and just didn't have a choice but to tell me so I wouldn't get suspicious. I gotta admit though, you even had me fooled.''

Taylor's eyes widened. '' _NO_! That is not true! I swear on my dad that, that is not what happened Rio! You know very well that no one else besides you has ever touched me! I swear on my dad,'' Taylor cried.

''I'd be an idiot to believe you now,'' Rio growled and grabbed Taylor's face roughly in his hands. ''You have an _hour_ to get your shit and get the fuck outta my house, because if you stay in front of me for a minute longer I might _kill_ you.''

Taylor cried and grabbed onto Rio when he tried to leave, ''Please, please my love. I don't want to leave you. Please don't make me go. I can't live without you!''

''Don't touch me!'' Rio yelled and roughly pulled away causing Taylor to fall to the floor. Her phone rang before either of them could react.

''It's basic bitch number three, Annie. Answer it and put it on speaker. Don't tell her I'm here,'' Rio said menacingly and forced Taylor up off the floor. She nodded and whiped her tears away the best she could.

''H-Hello?''

''Where have you been? I've been calling and calling you!'' Annie yelled over the phone.

''I was turning in early. What's up?''

''There has been a development!''

''What did you do?'' Taylor asked fearfully. _'The last time they said that there was a man tied up against his will in a tree house.'_

''Beth turned Rio into the _police_!'' Annie cried. Taylor and Rio's eyes widened.

''She what?''

''Oh yeah bitch! She kept it a secret from _all of us_ because she caught you and Rio out one day last week and she knew we would be on your side! She struck a _deal_ for all of us in exchange for if she gave them Rio,'' Annie explained.

''Yeah I got it. I have to go but I'll definitely call you tomorrow.'' Taylor hung up without another word and slowly looked up to see Rio's face.

''I-'' Taylor didn't get a chance to finish before Rio shocked her to her very core by getting down on his knees and bowing his head to her.

''Forgive me. _Please_ forgive me.''

Taylor set her phone down and sat down with Rio. She grabbed his face and whiped away the very few but unmistakable tears in his eyes.

''It's okay baby. I know why you have doubts. Let's just go to bed. Please?''

Rio nodded, ''You know I'm gonna have to handle your sister tomorrow..''

''Can we talk about it tomorrow?'' Taylor pleaded. Rio nodded once again.

''I love you.''

''I love you _more_.''

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS THAT? SUPER BONUS POINTS IF YOU KNOW WHAT SHOW I GOT THE 'BREAK UP' SCENE BETWEEN RIO AND TAYLOR FROM. I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT: THE SHOW IS NOT AMERICAN/ENGLISH.


	19. Chapter 19

Rio patted the bed next to him and shot up when he couldn't feel Taylor sleeping beside him.

He quickly threw the covers off of himself and hurried down the stairs. He looked everywhere until he noticed the patio curtains had been pushed aside.

He sighed with relief before opening the back door.

''I was worried you'd left me after what happened last night. I would've deserved it.''

''I'm not gonna leave you my love,'' Taylor looked up before looking back down. ''But we need to talk.''

''We do,'' Rio agreed and sat down beside her.

''You've told me a little about yourself Rio and I appreciate it but I don't think we've shared enough. We could've avoided last night altogether if we had just shared our lives with each other. We don't really know anything about each other,'' Taylor said.

''You're right,'' Rio nodded. ''I guess we both just got caught up in all the love that we forgot about the other stuff.''

Taylor nodded. ''I'll start, I grew up here all my life. My dad died when I was ninteen and right after, I left home. My mom and I had never really gotten along. She really only liked Beth because she was the perfect copy of our mother. They both judged everything Annie and I did. When I told them I wanted to be a teacher, dad and Annie were the only ones who supported me. Which brings me to the man you saw me with, his name is Ethan. We were the only real friends each other had at work. He just came out to the faculty and he needed my support.''

''I'm so _so_ sorry,'' Rio sighed.

''I don't really blame you Rio. In your line of work? You have to be suspicious of everyone. I should have told you but I'm just so used to being on my own and not having anyone to share myself with. I just need time to get used to things,'' Taylor shrugged.

''I never knew my father and my mother was just a junkie. She was useless so finally one day, my grandmother took me and my sisters into her custody. My mother died a couple of years ago from an overdose. Both of my sisters are older than me with families of their own. I used to go to family dinner at my grandmother's every Sunday but life just got away from me and I haven't been in awhile. I'd really like it if you would go with me,'' Rio said.

''I would _love_ to meet your family,'' Taylor smiled which caused Rio to smile back. ''I need a favor honey.''

''Anything mama,'' Rio replied.

''Let me talk to Beth?'' Taylor asked.

''If that's what you want,'' Rio answered.

''I love you.''

''I love you more.''

* * *

 

Taylor let herself into Beth's home. She could hear the noise coming from the kitchen as always. Beth's perpetual residence.

''Taylor? To what do I owe the pleasure of the first visit in weeks,'' Beth sneered.

''You know, mom and I never got along and you've always been exactly like her but I just thought because you were my big sister that you would be on my side, I should've known better,'' Taylor looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.

''Taylor I-I did what was best don't you see? He would've ruined your life!'' Beth exclaimed.

''Rio has given me more support, more care, more understanding, and more love than you have given me in my entire life!'' Taylor yelled. ''And what would I tell our baby when it grows up without a father!''

''B-Baby?'' Beth questioned.

''For someone who has had four children, you aren't very observate. You didn't want to see it because you knew _you_ would be the one ruining my life. I talked Rio out of coming over here but I'm done with you. Don't call me, don't look for me,'' Taylor turned to leave, leaving her spare key to her sister's home behind.

''Taylor wait! I know it was wrong but after what that woman told me I just-''

''What woman?'' Taylor questioned.

''That woman we all saw at the store with Rio, she and I ran into each other a couple of weeks ago and she warned me that I needed to help you!'' Beth exclaimed. ''Her name was-''

''Angela..'' Taylor whispered.

''Yes! Her! She told me how he was great to her at first but then when she got pregnant he made her get an abortion and threatened to kill her family if she didn't,'' Beth shared.

''She used you,'' Taylor sighed.

''How do you know it's not all true?'' Beth questioned.

''Because I do. I gotta go. Don't call me and if you tell that agent anything else, you're dead to me,'' Taylor told her sister before leaving.

* * *

 

'' _That fucking bitch_!'' Rio yelled as he threw the nearest object against the wall.

''Christopher honey? You've got to calm down. You could be scaring our little apple seed,'' Taylor smiled.

''You're right. I'm sorry. I just can't believe that bitch would stoop so low,'' Rio growled.

''If she can't have you, I guess no one else can either,'' Taylor supposed.

Rio scoffed. ''That sneaky _bitch_. She even used your sister so she would have deniability. _Fuck_!'' Rio swore.

''What are you gonna do?'' Taylor questioned.

''I got no fucking idea! She's my son's _mother_. It's not like I could just have her 'taken care of' if you catch my drift,'' Rio sneered. ''I mean what exactly does she want from me? Is she trying to blackmail me into fucking her?''

''Please don't say that,'' Taylor grimaced.

''I'm sorry babe but I really don't fucking know what to do here,'' Rio sighed.

''I don't know either _mi amor_ ,'' Taylor followed his sigh. ''But if Beth loves me or her future nephew/niece even a tiny bit like I hope she does, then she won't say anything else to that agent so at least, _hopefully_ that problem is at least taken care of for now and we can have some room to think.''

''What would I do without you?'' Rio questioned.

''Let's see, if you had never met me, _none_ of this would be happening in the first place,'' Taylor shrugged apologetically.

''My ex's crazy isn't on you babe,'' Rio assured. Taylor sighed.

''Maybe I shouldn't have broken her nose when we first met.''

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> TA-DA! WHAT'D YA THINK? COMMENTS PEOPLE, COMMENTS.


End file.
